


Зеркало Лестрацца

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Fierce People, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: испокон веков люди верят, что не стоит вешать в доме, а уж тем более в спальне, старое зеркало с богатой историей. Многие из этих людей убеждены, зеркало – не только предмет обихода, но окно в потусторонний мир





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: dub-con, кроссовер

Все начинается с чертовой Майи.

Из своей элитной девчачьей школы по окончании семестра она возвращается жизнерадостной до отвращения. С порога бросается обнимать Брайса, как будто не было никогда Финна Эрла в их жизни. И пока Брайс раздумывает — прожечь сигаретой платье Майи или банально отпихнуть сестру — Майя переключается на Пилар.

А в дверь уже протискиваются рабочие, отчаянно старающиеся не уронить огромный грубо сколоченный ящик. В котором без труда со всем комфортом разместились бы целых два Брайса.

Все это время Майя не прекращает изображать бурную радость и не перестает говорить. И Брайс начитает мечтать о том, чтобы Майя умолкла. Он отчаянно жаждет заткнуть ее сам. Шейным платком, который та крутит в руках. Кулаком в лицо. Собственным членом. Чем угодно! Но Майя не останавливается. Даже когда Брайс в своей излюбленной велеречивой форме предлагает ей немного помолчать.

Упаковку, внутри которой обнаруживается огромное зеркало, рабочие разбирают, не сходя с места. Аргументируя тем, что так проще будет переместить его в любую комнату. Потому что оно и без упаковки чертовски тяжелое и громоздкое. Доски, одна за другой, падают на пол, и Брайс судорожно стискивает окурок сигареты в руках. Потому что при взгляде на мутную зеркальную поверхность ему становится страшно. Почти так же страшно, как в лесу. С отцом. На той охоте, с которой отец отправился прямиком в больницу.

И Брайс не может понять — что не так. Ему внезапно хочется, чтобы зеркало убрали. Выбросили. Разбили. И чтобы Майя наконец заткнулась.

Но она продолжает трещать про аукцион, где ей посчастливилось отхватить эту ценную вещь по баснословной цене, а то, что деньги на покупку пошли из кармана Брайса, Майю не волнует вообще. Брайса это злит, а она как ни в чем не бывало сыпет подробностями про создателя — Джузеппе Лестрацца, про отливку бронзовой рамы и историю возникновения трещины в левом верхнем углу зеркала.

Информации так много, что Брайс не выдерживает. Он встает, извиняется и уходит. Потому что ему необходимо отвлечься. Переключить внимание. Забыть про чертово зеркало, от которого волосы на затылке дыбом встают!

Брайс целенаправленно идет в комнату Пилар, где по обыкновению в это время прибирается горничная Джилли. Ни слова не говоря, хватает ее за шиворот, задирает юбку и стаскивает трусики. Думая о том, что пора запретить ей вообще носить эту бесполезную тряпку. Все равно Джилли даже нагибать не нужно — все делает сама. Натягивает на член Брайса резинку, разворачивается и подставляет свою аккуратную задницу. Раздвигает ноги, придерживает ягодицы и подается навстречу. Натирает клитор и толкается пальцами в вагину. Послушно сжимается и никогда не отказывает.

Где бы Брайсу не пришло в голову ее нагнуть.

Только в этот раз перепих с Джилли Брайса ни разу не отвлекает. Треклятое зеркало не выходит из головы. Чем ни пытается после себя Брайс отвлечь — все из рук валится. Почти срываются переговоры о покупке нового участка земли. И только это останавливает Брайса и вынуждает отложить дела вместе с решением важных вопросов.

Майя за ужином громко хвастается, как долго и нудно под ее руководством рабочие устанавливали зеркало в спальне деда. Пилар картинно радуется и хвалит Майю, параллельно расспрашивает ее об учебе. Попивает свой «доктор Пеппер», в котором бурбона больше, чем шипучки, и пытается вызнать про ухажеров.

Брайс же молча наливается чистым виски. А потом так же молча уходит к себе. Чуть не впиливается в дверной косяк, но успевает выставить вперед локоть. Добредает до постели и падает лицом в подушки, даже не удосужившись откинуть покрывало. Какое к чертям покрывало, если у него не хватает сил, чтобы скинуть ботинки?

Брайс просыпается посреди ночи уже в постели, под одеялом, раздетый до боксеров — не иначе как Джилли постаралась. Горло дерет сушняк, поэтому Брайс через силу выпутывается из тканевого плена. Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, идет к комоду, но подноса с кувшином там нет.

Брайс мысленно костерит Джилли за то, что она снова забыла о такой мелочи. Выходит из комнаты и, пока идет по коридору, думает, как сильно выебет ее в следующий раз. Потом слышит скребущие звуки и замирает. Моментально забывая и про Джилли, и про воду.

Звуки доносятся из-за приоткрытой двери в спальню деда, уже больше года как наглухо закрытой. Да и не столько скребущие… Будто кто-то пальцами ведет по стеклу.

Чертова Майя! Никому, кроме нее, не пришло бы в голову оставить дверь открытой, что-то ставить туда или сидеть в пропыленном помещении глубокой ночью.

— Майя? — хрипло зовет Брайс, шире открывая дверь. Верхний свет не горит. Брайс пару раз щелкает выключателем, но лампочки в люстре отказываются загораться.

Тем не менее комната освещена. Слабо. Как будто пламенем нескольких свечей, отраженным от белых чехлов, наброшенных на мебель.

— Майя! — снова окликает Брайс сестру. Но та снова не отзывается.

Брайс бредет по спальне, стараясь не смотреть на кровать — место своего преступления. Впрочем, у него это получается на отлично — все внимание приковывает к себе чертово зеркало. Это от него исходит неясный свет.

Брайс замирает, разглядывая его, и силится понять — почему же так жутко просто находиться рядом? И не понимает. Вроде зеркало как зеркало. В рост человека. Мутное от времени, пыльное с дороги. В тяжелой бронзовой раме, местами покрытой патиной. Ни страшных масок или изображений пыток — просто резные волны.

Но от зеркала веет холодом.

Брайс подходит ближе, замечая свой силуэт в отражении. Еще ближе. Игнорирует вставшие дыбом волоски по всему телу. Придвигается вплотную к зеркалу и решается. Поднимает взгляд от рамы и смотрит прямо в свои глаза.

Только видит не себя.

Брайс в ужасе отшатывается и налетает на дедово кресло. Падает, переворачивая его, и вскрикивает. От страха. От боли, вспыхнувшей в ушибленной руке. И невольно снова смотрит в зеркало.

Парень в отражении никуда не девается. Более того — он заслоняет свет, льющийся изнутри зеркала. И даже ничего не делает. Просто стоит и смотрит. Потом поднимает руку и прислоняет ладонь к стеклу. Его губы беззвучно шевелятся, но разобрать, что именно он говорит, у Брайса не выходит. Рука парня соскальзывает, и Брайс снова слышит тот скрежещущий звук. Снова. И снова. Потом парень размахивается и со всей силы бьет по стеклу кулаком. Брайс дергается, ударяется головой о перевернутое кресло. И просыпается.

В своей комнате. На своей постели. Полностью одетый. Брайс вздрагивает, падает с кровати и просыпается окончательно. Тупо смотрит в темноту спальни, потом все же поднимается и бредет в ванную, попутно стаскивая с себя промокшую от холодного пота одежду.

Про ночной кошмар он решает никому не рассказывать.

Днем Брайс набирается смелости и подходит к спальне деда. Дверь оказывается закрыта на ключ. Брайс ловит пробегающую мимо Джилли и спрашивает у нее, но все, что она знает — ключ забрала Майя, самолично закрыла комнату и запретила кому бы то ни было туда заходить.

Просить сестру открыть дверь Брайс не рискует. Его и так целый день не отпускает мерзкое ощущение стекающего по спине пота. Но сколько бы он не менял рубашек — все сухие. Несмотря на по-летнему жаркую погоду.

Ближе к ночи страх снова опутывает Брайса своими сетями. Ему до одури хочется с кем-то поделиться, рассказать. Чтобы услышать, что все это чушь. Но с кем? Вечно пошатывающейся от выпитого алкоголя Пилар? Тупой Джилли? Или Майей, которая и приволокла чертово зеркало?

Возможно, дед смог бы помочь советом. Но предпочел променять родного внука на сучонка наркоманки-массажистки. Из-за чего пришлось с дедом попрощаться. Значит, придется решать и эту проблему самому.

Брайс долго не раздумывает — прихватывает виски из бара в кабинете и поднимается к себе. Даже если дворецкий и заметит отсутствие графина — все, что сделает, так это поставит новый. С тем же сортом виски.

Все как всегда.

Брайс глотает алкоголь прямо из горлышка. Это неудобно, но янтарные вспышки быстрее достигают желудка и начинают распространять тепло по всему телу. Брайс согревается в мгновение ока. Страх уходит куда-то на второй план. Тихо посмеиваясь над собой и своим ночным кошмаром, Брайс не придумывает ничего умнее, как пойти выбить дверь в спальню деда. Разбить чертово зеркало.

В комнате Брайса нет ничего, чем можно было бы это провернуть, но тяжелый графин в руке внушает доверие. Брайс удобнее перехватывает его и выходит в коридор.

Только чем ближе он к комнате деда — тем быстрее возвращается к нему ощущение ужаса. Потому что дверь в комнату открыта. То ли Джилли посмеялась, то ли Майя вздумала поиграть в какие-то странные игры. С них обеих станется.

Брайс толкает дверь и отважно шагает в комнату.

Кошмар продолжается. Парень за стеклом все так же стоит и смотрит на Брайса своими темными глазами. Узнает и улыбается с какой-то отчаянной надеждой. Уже обеими руками прилипает к гладкой прозрачной поверхности и, четко артикулируя, беззвучно выговаривает: «Помоги мне».

Он чуть ниже Брайса. Темноволосый и коротко стриженый. Просит выпустить его. Из зеркала. Повторяет и повторяет свою просьбу, почти касаясь губами стекла. Почти лаская его. Неотрывно смотрит, как если бы мог передавать мысли взглядом.

Брайс мотает головой и отмахивается. Парень, по-видимому, понимает это как приказ отойти. Отлипает от зеркала и шагает. Назад и немного вбок, как если бы стоял перед зеркалом, прикрепленным к стене. Почти прячась за раму.

Брайс не раздумывает. Он вообще не до конца осознает, что творит. Размахивается и запускает графином в чертово зеркало Майи.

Тишина взрывается грохотом и звоном осыпающихся осколков. Брайса передергивает, и он просыпается. Снова в своей комнате. Один. Сидя в кресле и обнимая пустой графин. Брайс судорожно сглатывает и слышит над ухом еле различимый шепот:

— Бра-айс…

Роняет графин, вскрикивает и просыпается. В своей постели. Под одеялом. Графин с недопитым виски стоит рядом на прикроватной тумбочке. Брайс вздрагивает и оглядывается, вслушивается в тишину спящего дома, несколько раз щиплет себя за руку, но вокруг больше ничего не происходит.

Промерзший до костей, он сворачивает одеяло вокруг себя наподобие кокона и не может унять дрожь до рассвета. А с первыми лучами солнца сбегает из дома. Берет первую попавшуюся машину из гаража и мчит по дорогам до тех пор, пока липкий страх не остается где-то позади.

Домой возвращаться Брайсу совершенно не хочется.

Он гонит почти без остановки, пока придорожные щиты не взрываются буйством красок и обилием рекламы. Атлантик-Сити. Самое подходящее место, чтобы забыться и забить страх азартом.

Что Брайс и делает. Сорит деньгами. Снимает шлюх обоих полов. Напивается до отключки и не думает. Не думает про дом. Не думает про семью. Просто отрывается. И страх уходит.

Ровно до того момента, пока Брайса не находит Майя. Врывается к нему в номер в самый пиковый момент, стаскивает с него шлюху, которая с визгом убегает, не отработав и половины денег, и долго, нудно выносит мозг на тему, что он теперь глава семьи и не имеет права бросать их. Не имеет права бездарно растрачивать деньги за покерным столом. Вообще ни на что не имеет права — только на то, чтобы стать копией деда. Заботиться о матери и сестре. Приумножать семейные богатства и расширять владения.

Брайс не выдерживает. Хлестко бьет Майю рукой по лицу, подхватывает и прижимает к стене, мечтая вмять ее в эту стену. Кричит, что это у нее нет прав указывать ему, что делать, что она сама не лучше. Еще один пункт расходов и ноль прибыли в семью.

Только Майя смело смотрит ему в лицо и выплевывает, что если Брайс не прекратит — она всем расскажет, что он — насильник. И грязный пидор.

Но Брайс всего лишь усмехается. Отпускает ее и подталкивает к двери. Его уже давно подобным не запугать. В конечном счете, удар по репутации Брайса — удар по всем ним. И если Майя действительно беспросветно тупа — пусть рассказывает.

Она сдается первой. Говорит, что Пилар обезумела, что невозможно находиться наедине со спятившей матерью. И просит вернуться домой.

По ее взгляду Брайс понимает, что не ему одному начали сниться кошмары. Но черта с два он поделится своими. Черта с два признается в слабости. Скорее собственноручно свернет Майе шею.

Брайсу приходится вернуться.

Пилар не бросается на них с порога. Ее вообще не видно и не слышно. Майя находит мать в ее спальне. Без сознания. Вызванные парамедики диагностируют кому и забирают Пилар в больницу. Майя уезжает с ними.

Все, просто все настроено против Брайса. То, что он остается один в доме с чертовым зеркалом, еще сильнее убеждает его в этом. Прихватив бутылку бурбона из бара, а подумав, и вторую, он поднимается наверх. По дуге обходит дверь в спальню деда и запирается в своей комнате. Ставит бурбон на прикроватный столик, садится на кровать и некоторое время гипнотизирует бутылки взглядом.

В прошлый раз он был пьян. И до этого — тоже. Теперь Брайс решает просто переждать ночь. Прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Вглядываясь в каждую тень. В комнате и за окном.

Когда Брайса начинает клонить в сон, он встряхивается и встает с кровати. Верхний свет слишком резко бьет по глазам, и Брайс выключает его. Оставляет только свет ночника. Садится в кресло, думая о том, что ночь явно будет очень длинной, и слышит, как тихо щелкает дверной замок.

Брайс цепенеет. Парень из зеркала неслышно заходит в комнату и прикрывает за собой дверь. Довольно улыбается и прижимает указательный палец к губам. Затем открывает рот и, как шлюхи, пошло скользит языком по пальцу. Обычно подобные фишки заводят Брайса. Но в исполнении шлюх, а не чудовища из кошмаров. Брайс даже не может открыть рот, чтобы закричать.

Парень опускается на четвереньки и подползает к Брайсу. Облизывает губы и не перестает улыбаться. Его руки гладят ноги Брайса, от щиколоток к коленям, по внутренней стороне бедер к паху. Он расстегивает ремень Брайса, вжикает молнией ширинки и через белый хлопок боксеров чуть сжимает полувозбужденный член.

Брайса прошивает вспышкой удовольствия, и он запрокидывает голову. Страшный сон мутировал в эротический. Хотя от недостатка секса Брайс никогда не страдал, чтобы еще и сны про это смотреть. Потому Брайс не смотрит. Он закрывает глаза и давится ощущениями. Его член обхватывают горячие жадные губы, умелый язык ласкает головку, и это не похоже на все то, как ему делали раньше. Все равно, что пытаться сравнить воду и отличный виски, который обжигает, согревает, заставляет кровь бежать по венам резвее.

Влажные, хлюпающие звуки забивают тишину, смешиваются с гулом в ушах. Парень пропускает член в горло, насаживается, стонет, создавая ослепляющую вибрацию. Брайс задыхается от вспышек удовольствия. Ему даже не приходит в голову поднять руки с подлокотников кресла. Он просто выпадает в прострацию и не знает, сколько прошло времени — быстро кончить даже от такого минета не получается.

На пике эйфории в мыслях Брайса возникает имя — Чейз. Брайс вздрагивает, смотрит прямо перед собой и понимает, что да, можно не задавать вопрос вслух. Ответ ударяет по оголенным нервам. Тишину снова нарушают мокрые звуки — Чейз руками убирает сперму с лица и громко слизывает ее. И ухмыляется.

Брайсу хочется врезать по этому наглому лицу. Но вместо этого он впивается яростным поцелуем в раскрасневшиеся губы. Сминает, толкается языком, раздвигая их, и сглатывает собственную горечь. Это мерзко и грязно.

Но у него снова встает.

Чейз как читает его мысли. Тянет на себя, помогая встать, и сам поднимается с колен. Они умудряются провернуть это, не разорвав поцелуя. Притираясь бедрами, путаясь в ногах и расстегивая одежду руками, они доходят до постели. Падают на покрывало, продолжая тискаться и выкручиваться из тряпок.

В какой-то момент Чейз нависает над ним, Брайс тянется за поцелуем, и ужас придавливает его бетонной плитой — беспросветная чернота заливает глаза Чейза. А комната за его спиной подергивается мутной дымкой. И Брайс осознает, что они в спальне деда. Окруженные зачехленной мебелью и слепым провалом внутри бронзовой рамы.

Хочется вырваться. Сбросить с себя это чудовище. Вывернуться из-под него. Но не может двинуться с места. Даже рукой шевельнуть. Чейз легко переворачивает его на живот, разводит ноги и устраивается между ними.

С Финном Брайс додумался натянуть резинку, чтобы не оставить следов спермы. Смазки на презервативе вполне хватило, чтобы не причинить боль себе.

Чейза ничего из этого не беспокоит. Он сразу двумя большими пальцами с силой раскрывает анус и тут же толкается. На сухую. Брайс выгибается от боли, кричит и не слышит собственного крика. Пытается сдвинуться, отползти. Хоть что-то сделать. Проснуться наконец!

Только у него не получается. Чейз каким-то образом держит его, хотя руками уже упирается в кровать по обе стороны от головы Брайса. Размеренно, почти механически толкается внутрь. Впивается зубами в плечи, зализывает укусы. Втягивает кожу, оставляя засосы. И глухо низко стонет.

Где-то в глубине его стона Брайс слышит отзвук крика деда:

— Я таких, как ты, живьем жрал!

Слышит:

— Твой отец не был ранен шальной пулей!

Снова и снова: 

— Ты мне омерзителен! Убирайся!

По щекам Брайса текут слезы. Впитываются в покрывало, оставляя грязноватые разводы на пыльной ткани. Кажется, Чейза это заводит еще сильнее, ритм фрикций учащается. Он слизывает мокрые дорожки, тяжело дышит в затылок Брайса и не останавливается.

Боль немного утихает. Чейз скользит внутри напористо, не стремясь причинить дополнительной боли. Все почти так, как той ночью в лесу, когда под Брайсом еле трепыхалось тело Финна, сломленное насилием.

Кара? Возмездие? Брайс старался быть лучшим. Стремился оправдать ожидания родителей. Деда. Но его постоянно задвигали куда-то на второй план. Гордые и честолюбивые, они почему-то искали ему замену среди каких-то ублюдков и отщепенцев.

И поплатились за это. Брайсу их не жаль. И абсолютно не стыдно за совершенные преступления. Если бы не это чертово зеркало — он и дальше бы продолжил спать спокойно.

Чейз снова как слышит его мысли — нежно прижимается губами к коже за ухом, ныряет рукой под живот и принимается ласкать абсолютно невозбужденный член Брайса. Меняет угол входа и с каждым толчком теперь задевает простату.

Брайс не слышал своих криков, зато теперь отчетливо слышит собственные стоны удовольствия. Полузадушенные, хриплые. Боль до конца не отпускает тело, но смешивается с наслаждением, волны которого прокатываются вдоль позвоночника и добавляют остроты.

Бетонная плита, давящая на него, пропадает так же внезапно, как и появилась. И первым же движением Брайс подается навстречу Чейзу. На мгновение ему кажется, что одного раза мало. Чейз стискивает его сильнее, до реальной боли, резко вдалбливаясь, словно стараясь высечь искры, вгрызается в многострадальную шею, как какой-то вампир, и Брайса накрывает оргазмом. 

Когда он открывает глаза, то видит потолок своей комнаты. Ровный. Белый. С сохранившейся лепниной по периметру. До рассвета еще далеко, свет ночника охватывает силуэты знакомой мебели и фигуру Чейза в изножье кровати.

Брайс не дергается. Не пытается сбежать. Его и без этого никто не держит.

«Бежать поздно, — мелькает мысль, — и бесполезно».

Потому что все, что его окружает — уже давно не сон.

Чейз сверкает белоснежными зубами:

— Добро пожаловать в ад, Брайс. Тебе здесь понравится.


End file.
